Blueberry Curls
|eyes = Light opal |mane = (sometimes in S4E8 and sometimes in S5E16) |coat = Light yellowish gray |cutie mark = |relatives = "Cloudy Daze" (child) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English, S5E15) Mariee Devereux (English, S8E04) |headercolor = #DEE1CD |headerfontcolor = #527AD1}} Blueberry Curls is a female background Earth pony with a pale yellow coat, blue mane and tail, turquoise eyes, and a cutie mark of two pink-petaled flowers. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She has two minor speaking roles in the season five episode Made in Manehattan and season eight episode Fake It 'Til You Make It. Design Blueberry Curls shares her design with Golden Harvest, Caramel Apple, Daisy, Spring Forward, S01E03 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Serena", "Bell Perin", "Swirly Cotton", "Maroon Carrot", S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #5, "Berry Icicle", Lucky Star, "Hazel Harvest", "Cornflower", "Lilac Blossom", "Mint Swirl", "Apple Top", S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, S04E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #14, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19, and S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, and her mane and tail style with Strawberry Sunrise. Depiction in the series Blueberry Curls first appears in the season four episode Power Ponies, in an overhead shot of the city of Maretropolis. She then appears in various shots in Rarity Takes Manehattan, in line to see Hinny of the Hills at one point. In Pinkie Pride, Blueberry Curls appears as a filly during Cheese Sandwich's flashback. She also watches the Equestria Games in the episode of the same name. In season five, Blueberry Curls rides the Friendship Express train in Party Pooped. In Made in Manehattan, she appears in the company of her foal and watches the Midsummer Theater Revival. Here, she has a brief speaking role with a Hispanic accent. In season six, Blueberry Curls briefly appears in The Gift of the Maud Pie, The Saddle Row Review, and Viva Las Pegasus. In season seven, Blueberry Curls briefly appears in Shadow Play - Part 2 walking around Manehattan at night. In season eight, Blueberry Curls appears as a customer at Rarity For You in Fake It Til You Make It. She also has a brief speaking role with a hipster accent. In Molt Down, she appears as part of a School of Friendship tour group. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics On the Books-A-Million cover RE, Blueberry Curls appears in awe of Twilight Sparkle, shoving Trixie aside. On page 5, she appears among the sick ponies of Ponyville. My Little Pony (mobile game) Blueberry Curls is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and acts as an enemy minion in the "Fake It 'Til You Make It" boss battle event. Her bio states, "This native Manehattanite has strong opinions about both fashion and musical theater. You don't even have to ask her what they are. She'll tell you anyway!" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Blueberry Curls appears in episode 8 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Land of Harmony". Merchandise Blueberry Curls is named with a trademark symbol in the nineteenth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards. She also appears on the Season 4 poster between Maud Pie and Hinny of the Hills. Quotes Gallery Notes References Category:Background characters Category:Parents